It's you
by WalkTall
Summary: Callie left Arizona behind when she moved. She became a player at her new school. She was the most popular person there. What happens when a certain blond reappears?
1. Chapter 1

Everyone knew who Callie Torres was. She was a badass who could get any girl she wanted. Straight or gay. She was the most popular person in school. Everyone knew who Callie Torres was.

Callie strolled in to joes after school ended. She was immediately greeted by Mark, who had a huge smile on his face.

" guess who gettin laid tonight," he said excitedly.

" I know I am, but I'm not sure who else " she replied jokingly.

Mark just rolled his eyes and pointed to Lexie grey

" her, she wants me"

" go for it Sloan"

Mark winked and walked away.

Callie glanced around the bar, she wanted a challenge tonight. Then she spotted her. Luckily for for Callie. She was now so popular, she could be a blunt as she liked with what she wanted. She walked towards Addison Montgomery.

She wrapped her arms around her from behind and whispered huskily in her ear

" I want you"

Addison shivered, knowing who it was. She turned in her arms and pulled Callie into a kiss.

" good" she said, and led Callie out of the bar.

The two 21 year olds practically ran towards Callie's apartment, which was only across the street. The burst through the door and immediately stripped, they both stood completely naked. Callie grabbed Addison's hand and led her to the bedroom. She shoved her roughly on to the bed and crawled on top, diving in to suck her pulse point. Then she inserted two fingers with no warning. Addison moaned in delight. The two women continued like this until they were both exhausted.

School the next day was awesome. Everyone had heard of their sexcapade and all the guys were hi-fiving Callie for scoring Addison. Callie smiled to herself and walked into the bathroom. She was washing her hands when she heard giggling coming from one of the stalls and also shushing. Callie pretended that she left by stamping her feet and swinging the door open and closed. The noise started immediately. She could hear moaning and cursing.

" fuck, Arizona"

Her eyes went wide. She remembered that name. Arizona was her last long term girlfriend. She had broken her heart when she moved to Miami. Neither of them believed in long distance. She snapped out of her thoughts. Why would it be her Arizona anyway? Wait, did she just say her Arizona?

Callie ran out of the restroom. She needed to clear her head.

An. So! Last night I had a great idea for a story! And here it is!

WalkTall


	2. Chapter 2

Arizona froze when she heard someone come into the restroom. She had a girl moaning underneath her. She shushed her and the girl giggled before pulling her down for another kiss. She heard whoever it was leave and once again began thrusting into the girl. Causing her to curse.

" fuck, Arizona " she said as she came.

Arizona laughed and bent down to kiss her.

" I love you" she whispered

" I love you too "

She and her girlfriend, Lauren, walked hand in hand out of the bathroom giggling. Arizona stopped dead when she saw who was making out just across the hall.

Callie stormed out of the bathroom. It couldn't be her. It couldn't be! Suddenly she was shoved against a wall and she felt someone's lips on hers. She could tell it was Addison by the taste of her lip gloss. She pulled away.

" hey"

" hey"

" do you wanna go on a date tonight?"

Callie was slightly taken aback by the question. She kind of liked Addison. She was more than just a hook up. She could be happy with her right? She didn't need Arizona to be happy.

" I'd love to"

Addison leaned in again and the kiss quickly heated up. Callie sat down on the bench next to them and pulled Addison down to straddle her lap. Somewhere, in a distant corner of her mind, she heard the restroom door open. She heard giggling and then a gasp. Then she heard running. She looked up briefly to meet blue eyes. Then the blue eyes were gone and it was just her and Addison. Addison looked down at Callie.

" are you ok?"

Callie's head snapped up.

" yeah, yeah, I'm fine "

" ok" she kissed Callie " I'll see you tonight at seven" she winked and climbed off of Callie, a slight sway in her hips as she walked away.

Callie walked to class slowly saying hi to a lot of people as she went past. She walked into history, confused, had she really just seen Arizona? The answer was pretty obvious when she noticed a blue-eyed blonde sitting in the back left corner. Callie immediately sighed when she saw the only seat left in the room was in front of her. As the blonde turned, Callie pretended not to have seen her. She made her way to the seat, trying to seem like she was oblivious to the blondes presence. That's when she heard it, she knew the voice wasn't calling for her, just stating that she was there. Nevertheless, she smiled slightly at the small hint of longing in the voice.

" Calliope "

An. Really excited to see what I can do with this story! Quick question, are there any other greys characters you want in this? Also, should Callie be a jock and Addison a cheerleader? I thought it might fit, but it depends wether or not you wanna go typical high school. And, yes I am aware they are 21 and in high school. The reason for that is I don't feel comfortable writing M rated material about minors. I am 18 myself ( I'm British so technically I'm an adult) but it just makes my readers more comfortable. :)

Reviews make my updates faster ;)

WalkTall


	3. Chapter 3

Callie ran out of history as fast as she could. It was torture ignoring the blonde behind her. It was home room. Good. At least she could spend some time with Addison. She walked into home room and her good mood quickly faded. She saw Arizona with her arm wrapped around Lauren's shoulders. Lauren was the head cheerleader. Everyone knew about her long distance girlfriend. Apparently it was Arizona the whole time. Callie sat down next to Addison. She pretended to be clueless and ask Addison what was going on.

" who's that?" She asked the redhead.

" that's arizona, Lauren's girlfriend"

" if she's new, how is she so popular?"

" she's with the head cheer leader, what do you expect"

Callie shrugged and noticed Lauren stand up, dragging Arizona with her. For some reason, Callie had the urge to make the blonde jealous, she quickly put her arm around Addison, giving her a kiss in the process. A small cough came from Lauren and Callie looked up.

" oh hey Lauren"

" hey Callie" Lauren smiled." Az, this is Callie, she's the captain of the basketball team"

Arizona gave an awkward hello and Callie smirked.

" don't worry Lauren, we've already met "

" oh cool, listen, do you think you could get az on the team?"

" I'll do my best" Callie replied stiffly.

" awesome, so, how long have you and Addie been a thing"

Callie looked at Addison, having almost forgotten she was there. Luckily, Addison replied for her.

" about two hours" Addison replied, noticing the sad look on Arizona's face.

" hey, Arizona? What's wrong?"

Arizona quickly plastered a smile on her face.

" nothing, just thinking"

Lauren eventually spoke up to break the tension.

" anyways, we better go, bye Callie, bye Addison"

She and Arizona turned around. Lauren slipping her hand into Arizona's back pocket. Callie winced slightly at that.

" you ok cal?" She heard Addison ask.

" yeah, just some history with Arizona, brings back bad memories"

" you wanna talk about it?"

" not really"

" ok, if you ever do, I'm right here"

Callie leaned into Addison, who had pulled Callie into a hug. She kisses the top of her head and then husked in her ear.

" I'm gonna help you forget all about Arizona tonight"

" mmm?"

" mmm-hmm"


	4. Chapter 4

Callie left Addison's house feeling partly awful and partly relieved. She realised that when It came to it, it was only a physical attraction. The women had nothing in common, Callie had dumped her on the spot. Another heartbreak under her belt. She drove home with thoughts of Arizona in her head. No. She needed a distraction. Callie turned the car around and made her way to joes.

As soon as she walked into the bar, she noticed Mark and went to sit with him.

" hey Sloan"

" wassup Torres"

" I just dumped Addie"

" you dumped one of the hottest girls in school!"

" yeah, she was just kinda blah, no emotional connection y'know?"

" since when has Callie Torres needed an emotional connection to bang a girl"

" Arizona is back"

" oh shit"

Mark lived with Callie and her parents before she moved. He had pretty much no family so mr Torres took him in. He knew all about Arizona, in fact he was the reason they met. Mark was trying to get in her pants before Arizona humiliated him by announcing that he was the reason she's gay. Namath had gone bright red as Callie has laughed her ass off. Anyone who could make Mark blush, was a freakin legend in her book. Shortly after that, she and Arizona had become best friends until New Year's Eve, when Arizona had kissed her under the fireworks. She still sighed with happiness at that memory.

" yeah, and she's dating Lauren"

" oh shit"

" and I'm still in love with her"

" oh shit"

Suddenly, there was a loud noise from the entrance to the bar. It was a bunch of cheerleaders. She heard Mark get excited.

" score!" He shouted. "drunk cheerleaders!" He grabbed Callie's arm

" c'mon Callie, a good one night stand should distract you, what about her?" He said, pointing to a dirty haired blonde. " she's Sadie, she sleeps with pretty much anyone who's nice to her. Be chivalrous"

Callie nodded, hugged him and headed towards the girl. Sadie turned and Callie grabbed her hand. She kissed it and Sadie blushed. Callie turned on the charm.

" what's a pretty girl like you doing in a bar like this?" She asked.

" I'm here with my team" Sadie giggled back.

" well, if you get bored of your team, we could always go back to my apartment. "

" I promised Arizona that I would stay for at least an hour"

Callie's seductive look faltered for a moment at the mention of Arizona. But she quickly regained her composure.

" well, in that case, I'll have to buy you a drink"

Arizona entered the bar, laughing as Lauren picked her up and carried her to the pool table

" I don't wanna plaaaay" she whined when Lauren put her down.

" well you're going to" then Lauren leaned towards her ear. " plus it means I get to secretly grind you while helping you shoot"

Arizona grinned and shrugged her shoulders, signalling she would play.

" I'm going to grab us some drinks" she said to Lauren.

As she made her way towards the bar, she looked around for her best friend, Sadie. She finally spotted her and was about to call to her when she noticed that Sadie was sat on the lap of her ex girlfriend. Jealousy raged through her and it took all her strength not to yell at the pair. Instead, she turned away and grabbed some drinks. Mark Sloan soon found her.

" she still loves you y'know"

Arizona froze, did he really just say that? She turned her head slightly, not making eye contact.

" I have a girlfriend, Sloan"

" I see the way you look at her Az, breaking up with you nearly killed her."

" I know Mark, don't you think I know! I still love her, I always will, but I'm with Lauren, I can't just throw a two year relationship away!"

" she would do it for you"

And with that, he walked away.

Arizona returned to Lauren with drinks, a distant look in her eyes.

" you ok babe?"

Arizona was brought out her trance by a hand on her back.

" yeah, just tired "

" well, we could go back to my house"

Lauren husked.

Arizona felt butterflies in her stomach. She loved Lauren, but she did not to her what Callie used to.

" I would love that"

The two girls left the bar hand in hand.

Sadie noticed Arizona leave, seeing the blonde hair pass through the doorway, she turned to Callie with darkened eyes, Callie noticed this and immediately grabbed Sadie's hand, leading her towards the exit.

' time to forget about Arizona' she thought.

An. I'm having so much fun writing this story! Reviews appreciated. :)

WalkTall


	5. Chapter 5

The sex was terrible.

Sadie was amazing. Callie was amazing. But the sex was awful. All Callie could do was think about Arizona. Her eyes. Her hair. Her lips...

She wanted Arizona. She needed Arizona. The next morning she snuck out of her own apartment, just to avoid Sadie.

She made her way to Mark's house, needing someone to scream at. She decided to listen to some music to calm her down. She was paying so much attention to her phone, she didn't notice a blue eyed blonde jogging. It wasn't until she collided with her and landed on the floor that she finally looked up to see a girl lying in top of her.

" oh shit I'm so- wait, Arizona?"

" hi Calliope "

The girls stated at each other for a moment.

" Arizona, can you please get off of me?"

" yeah sure I just.." Arizona trailed off.

" what?"

And that's when Arizona kissed Callie. She was stunned for a moment before reacting. They just laid there for a moment, in the middle of the pavement, kissing.

" Arizona?" Arizona looked up to see Lauren standing over her.

'Shit'

" she kissed me Mark, she fucking kissed me! And her girlfriend saw! What the fuck am I supposed to do!?"

" woah Callie calm down, jeez it looked like my speech really worked on blondie,"

Callie turned to him with burning eyes.

"Your what! You gave her a fucking speech? Why don't you just shoot me you fuck!"

" Callie I-"

" get out, get out if my fucking apartment! I wanna kill you right now"

After Mark left, Callie buried her head in her pillow and groaned. What was she gonna do?

" Lauren, I'm really sorry. It was wrong, it was stupid and I hurt you. But we can't be together anymore. You know I love you and I always will, but I'm still in love with Callie, I'm sorry~A"

Arizona closed the letter and put it through Lauren's front door, before driving away as fast as possible. She picked up a dozen roses and drove straight to the Latinas house. Determination coursing through her veins.

Callie stood up slowly when she heard the doorbell ring.

She made her way downstairs and opened the front door. She froze. Standing in front of her was arizona, in a blue dress, holding a dozen roses. Callie felt like she had the wind knocked out of her. Was this real? Was this actually happening?

" Calliope?"

" um, yea?"

" would you go on a date with me?"

" I want nothing more"

The two girls were about to walk to Arizona's car when Callie suddenly realised something.

" wait, what about Lauren"

" I broke up with Lauren"

" but you love her more than me"

" no, Calliope, I just convinced myself that I did" Arizona placed a soft kid on Callie's cheek.

" let's go" she whispered.

An. If you think it's gonna be pure fluff after this, you thought wrong!

I still have a trick up my sleeve... :)

WalkTall


	6. Chapter 6

The date was perfect. Arizona had taken Callie to a small Italian restaurant, hidden from the public. They had talked and laughed, as if the past 3 years hadn't happened. Then, Arizona took Callie to a small patch of grass at the top of a tall hill, away from the city.

They gazed up at the stars together. Neither of them felling the need to speak. However, when Callie grabbed Arizona's hand, she just had to.

" I never stopped loving you Calliope "

She felt Callie tense and then relax.

" the thought of someday seeing you again was the only thing that kept me going" she heard Callie say.

Arizona rolled on top of her, eliciting a giggle from Callie. She brushed away some of the raven curls from her face and leaned down. Their lips brushed for just a moment before Callie murmured.

" I'm sorry"

Arizona sat up, confused.

" for what"

" for leaving you behind"

Arizona leaned back down and whispered in Callie's ear.

" if you wanna make it up to me, just kiss me"

Callie did just that.

The two girls walked hand in hand with huge smiles on their faces. As they came to the doors of the school, Mark Sloan appeared behind them, slightly wary of Callie's reaction. Noticing this Callie said

" I'm sorry Sloan. You're a good man. You got me and my girl back together"

Mark grinned.

" you know me Torres, always getting chicks to make out"

Arizona slapped him lightly on the arm but then mouthed a quick ' thank you' before she and Callie walked away.

Arizona could feel all eyes on her as she walked down the hall. It had only been two weeks since she broke up with Lauren. She went from dating the head cheerleader to dating the head of the basketball team. She had dated the two most popular girls in school. Most of the time it made her more popular, but it had also turned all the cheerleaders against her. Plus, since Callie had gotten her a spot on the team, the cheerleaders all laughed and made fun of her, usually led by Lauren.

The two girls walked into class with huge smiles on their faces. However, when Callie sat down, Addison sat on her lap. She leaned down and kissed Callie forcefully. Arizona let out a sigh of relief as she saw Callie quickly pull away.

" what the fuck are you doing Addison?"

" making you fall in love with me"

" I have a girlfriend!"

"I don't care"

Callie stood up abruptly, knocking Addison to the floor, causing the class to snicker. Then she went and sat down in the back of the room, pulling Arizona onto her lap instead.

The day was pretty normal. Callie spent lunch with Arizona, math with Arizona and English with Arizona. Spanish was the only lesson she didn't have with her girlfriend. But even so, she spent the whole time thinking about the blonde. She was deep in thought while the teacher talked in rapid Spanish.

That's when she heard the gunshot.

An. I know... Sorry about the cliff hanger.

More reviews mean more updates!

WalkTall.


	7. Chapter 7

Arizona was sitting in art when it happened. She heard the gunshot. Her mind instantly went to Calliope. Was she ok? Without hesitation, ignoring the shouts of her teacher, she ran out of the door.

Callie froze. Children around her were screaming and crying. All she could think about was Arizona. Callie, like her girlfriend, ran as fast as she could out the door. She took out her phone and clicked 'A' for Arizona.

As Arizona was running, she heard her phone go. She recognised Callie's ringtone on answered almost immediately.

" Calliope?"

" Arizona, thank god, where are you?"

" I-"

There was a crackle over the intercom.

The shaking voice of the principal spoke:

" students, there is currently a shooter on campus, please stay in your class- oh god no please-"

There was a gunshot, then another voice came over the intercom.

" students remain calm, I am only here for one reason, I want to kill Arizona Robbins"

Callie was silent, what had the shooter said? He wanted to kill Arizona?

" Calliope, I never told you why I moved to Miami" Arizona whispered.

Callie couldn't move, she couldn't breathe.

" where are you?" She managed to choke out.

" I'm outside of the art department" Arizona said, before hearing the line go silent. She knew Callie was coming to save her, but what Callie didn't know, was that the shooter was standing across from Arizona, with his gun aimed at her head.

Callie ran as fast as she could towards the art department. She had to save Arizona. Even if it meant taking a bullet for her. She would save her. Callie turned the corner to be greeted with her worst nightmare. A man had a gun pointed at her girlfriend.

She tried to remain quiet as Arizona spoke softly to the man.

" please, Mr Clark. It was not my fault."

" you killed my little girl!"

" sir, she left me a note. She committed suicide, yes. But not because of me, it was because if you."

" liar!" The man shouted, emphasising his point by jerking the gun forward slightly.

" I saw the bruises, Mr Clark. I know what you did to her. I know the reason she cried In her sleep"

The man clicked a bullet into place.

" you...killed...her"

Callie saw Arizona take a deep breath and heard her whisper.

" forgive me Calliope, I will always love you" before closing her eyes and standing still so that the man could get a clean shot. At the last moment before the man shot, Callie dived into Arizona, tackling her to the ground.

" stay here" Callie commanded, before squaring up to a shocked Mr Clark.

" now you listen here, dickhead, anyone who tries to hurt my girlfriend, let alone kill her? Is an idiot. Most people know that if you harm Arizona Robbins, you have to deal with me. And trust me, you do not want that."

And with that, Callie twisted the gun from the man's hand and kneed him in the balls before pointing the gun to his head.

" walk" she demanded. And he did. She walked him all the way to the front of the school, Arizona close behind, and straight into the swat car.

Arizona couldn't believe what was happening. Her girlfriend was threatening the man who was trying to kill her. She knew she should be traumatised and everything, but honestly, it was kinda hot. She followed Callie as she pushed Mr Clark into the swat van. When Callie turned, Arizona crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

" you saved me" she whispered.

" you saved me too"

An. Such a dramatic chapter! Hope you guys like it, only one or two chapters left!

WalkTall.


End file.
